


A Cry in the Night

by KatTheIndigoWolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adults, Angst, Anxiety, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheIndigoWolf/pseuds/KatTheIndigoWolf
Summary: Memories of the past plague Diana in her dreams, memories that fill Diana with guilt. Luckily a certain brunette can help ease the pain.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	A Cry in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So as many of you on the Diakko Discord server know, I recently had a family emergency that happened a couple days ago. In my roller coaster of emotions I wrote this oneshot in order to put these emotions out into the open. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. This is partially inspired by true events.

A Cry in the Night

By: KatTheIndigoWolf 

Light flashed in clouds of billowing dust that blinded her as she came crashing to the ground. The ground below punched the air out of her lungs as she landed. She could hear a thunder of hooves and the jangling of tack as the horses fled in terror into the expanse of the open meadow beyond. Her arm stung from the scrape the leather of the reins had left behind. She was pretty sure it was sprained as it was throbbing. That didn't matter to her in that moment. All that mattered as she scrambled to her feet was the motionless figure facedown on the ground fifty feet away from her that she saw among the clearing dust.

"Mother!" Her voice echoed in the empty field as she rushed to the figures side. In the thundering of her panic stricken heart, she knew that her attempts to rouse the lifeless figure were in vain. 

"Help, someone! Please, please help me," she looked around for any signs of nearby people, but there were none.

Guttural screams begging for help echoed throughout the empty meadow, but all that responded to her pleas was a light breeze.

Diana jolted upright in her bed. Breath shallow, and blood rushing in her ears. She looked around the darkness of the room in a wild frenzy. Her body was lathered in a sweat that chilled her to her core, but she didn’t feel it. She wanted to move, to run. Her blankets were constricting around her legs like a python, and she began to kick them away from their confining embrace. The flashes of the past memories she dreamed of were still replaying in her head.

Her attempts to get away roused Akko from her side of the bed. 

"Diana?" Akko sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

Diana ignored her, and stood up from the bed. All she wanted was to do was run, busy herself with magic work, or a simple text, anything that would rid her of the nightmares of her past that plagued her. She was as flighty as a young thoroughbred race horse, jolting from the sounds of the creaking from the mattress as Akko got up.

She felt a soft touch on her wrist, jolting her out of her racing thoughts. She felt another soft touch brushing her hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck. 

"Breathe, Dia," Akko said, and the familiar spicy smell of the oil Akko rubbed on her neck during these nights permeated her nostrils. "It's alright. Breathe, deep breaths. Focus on my voice." She started to rub soothing circles into Diana’s back. 

Diana leaned back into Akko’s touch. Her breaths were starting to even out, but her heart was still pounding. Her body started to tremble from the chill of the sweat that soaked her. 

"It's okay," Akko whispered, pressing her lips to Diana's forehead. "It was only a dream."

Diana took a shaky breath, as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, "It was all my fault. I hurt her, and because of those injuries her health deteriorated."

"No," Akko said, wrapping her arms around Diana, "Diana, that was never your fault. It could have happened to anyone. You didn't hurt her."

"But I was the one who wanted to go for a ride all those years ago. She was hurt because of me. It was my fault, Akko." Diana was sobbing into Akko’s shoulder.

Akko strengthened her grip on Diana, and Diana felt Akko guiding her back to the bed. Akko pulled the blankets back over them. She started running her fingers through Diana's hair and started to hum a quiet lullaby for a few minutes.

"It was never your fault, Diana. They spooked, and it could have happened to anyone. Your mom didn't get hurt because of you." Akko stilled her hand and peered down at Diana, who had burrowed her face into Akko’s chest, "Please don't blame yourself for what happened to her when you were a kid."

Diana's sobs were muffled from Akko’s nightshirt, eventually ceasing as she drifted off to sleep, the warmth of Akko’s embrace chasing away the night terrors of past memories.


End file.
